


The Alphabetical Adventures of a Magical Kitten

by Combination_NC



Series: Alphabets [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Adventure, Character Exploration Alphabet, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combination_NC/pseuds/Combination_NC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Pounce-a-lot is leading a most adventurous life for a kitten. He has been to the Deep Roads, used his powers to revive the Warden's companions, and protected his human, Anders. This is his alphabet, one little adventure for each letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for anon1879, who is one of my brightest lights in the whole fandom, as well as a dear friend. She suggested that I should write an alphabet for Ser Pounce-a-lot when I was done with Karl’s, so here it is. For her, because she is a wonderful person, friend and inspiration.

This day had been a most exciting one. Not only had he taken his first own steps out into the big world; the big world had turned out to be a much bigger place than he had expected, and it was _under attack_. He had secured a good spot to watch the battle between the ugly, smelly creatures and the somewhat less ugly creatures that used to bring his mother treats. He was not worried about her or his siblings. They all knew how to climb to safety, and had plenty of lives to spare. All of them were cats, after all.

He had aided the Bringers of Treats as best as he could, making sure that those who fell would get up again. The smellier ones did not seem likely to bring him anything good and their scent displeased him, so he let their fallen ones lie.

After order had been restored, he got down on the ground to await his reward for helping out. As expected, it came.

“Hungry, little fella?” A soft voice asked, as the owner of it sat down on her heels and stretched our a hand to him, an offering lying ready in her palm. He walked over to her and accepted it. As both the taste and texture satisfied him, he let her pick him up and carry him with her, carefully stroking his fur as she walked.

“That must have been quite an adventure for you. Never seen darkspawn before, have you kitty? But you seem very brave, not frightened at all. Still, it would not be wise to stay out here, so you will have to come with me. There will be a nice fire in the Keep, so you will not have to be cold –“

“Commander. Are you.. talking to the cat?”

“…Yes.”

The Commander, as the other two legged creatures called her, was a nice enough human. Not _his_ human, the smell was wrong, too much steel and iron; but she brought him treats as was proper, and could carry a polite conversation well. She was unable to give him a name of his own, however, constantly and unimaginatively calling him _kitty_. Still, he was comfortable and saw no real reason to _complain_. But she was not The One.

One day she picked him up and whispered with delight that there was someone he ought to meet. And as she held him out to a much bigger human, he _knew_. There was that _smell_ about him, that tinge of sparks and healing, that familiar smell of _home_. It was the soft, adoring look in his eyes, the cooing voice that called him a _pretty kitty_. This was The One, _this_ was to be his own human.

The two humans talked to each other, but he did not listen too closely, focusing instead on the big human’s face, gazing at him, not letting him look at anyone but him. There would be no opposition.

“Well, I will keep him just for a while. Until I find somewhere safer. Is that okay with you, kitty?” The human gave in quickly, while pretending otherwise. Find him somewhere safer? No, _he_ would be the one to keep the human safe. It was _his_ human, after all.

“I will call you Ser Pounce-a-lot!”

His human, of excellent taste in names. Yes, this was the human, and the name, for him. For Ser Pounce-a-lot.


	2. Battles

His human carried him through the Keep, quickening his steps as they were about to pass the Commander’s mabari. He was nice enough for a hound, but somewhat lacking in sophistication; nothing he could do anything about, of course, that was simply the way of dogs. Sure, they had plenty of brute strength, but could _they_ climb sheds, or wake up _their_ fallen humans with the flick of a tail? No. They hardly even _had_ tails.

Not that Pounce planned on ever letting his human fall in battle, of course. The point was that he _could_ awake him, if need be.

He doubted it would be necessary, though. His human had clearly survived plenty of battles on his own; he could tell by the wonderful feathers he wore upon his shoulders, trophies from many vanquished enemies, no doubt. Pounce felt a surge of pride.

“This is our room, Ser Pounce-a-lot,” Anders said as he closed a sturdy door behind them. “I have never had a room of my own before, you know. Well, _now_ it is not strictly my _own_ any longer, since it is yours, too. But how could I _ever_ mind sharing with _such a pretty kitty?_ I could _not_ , no I could never _ever_ not!”

Pounce was pleased to find out that his human understood that he had to nuzzle his fur before putting him down on the bed, and pet him as he talked. Yes, this was truly a splendid choice of human.

“Now, you can scratch at the bedpost as much as you like! But you have to be careful of that pillow over there, it is a _memento_. You guard it while I am gone, alright Pounce? I will probably need to be in a few battles, and I really should not bring you along, it would not be safe…”

Despite his words, his human looked troubled, unsure. Pounce mewed in support, to make him smile and coo again. It worked.

“I bet you are the bravest kitty there _ever was,_ though! You could face down those darkspawn, no trouble. Because you are the bravest kitty _ever_ , yes you are, _yes you are!_ ”

Of course he was.

And even though guarding the memento was a noble task indeed, it was not the task for him. No, he would accompany his human into battle, and keep him safe. He was his human, after all.


End file.
